


Morpheus Is An Asshole

by PennyForTheGuy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deep psycological issues, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Threesome, Unexpected Visitors, What Imperial officer doesn't have those?, male/female - Freeform, male/male/female, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyForTheGuy/pseuds/PennyForTheGuy
Summary: To sleep perchance to dream. To dream perchance to realize something you truly didn't want to.





	

Lying down in a cool room, with some amount of light filtering in from some unimportant planet. That's all Krennic knew about his situation. 

‘ _ It's just my quarters _ ’ he thought though he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. 

He could only just feel his limbs as he lay spread eagle on a bed. His whole being felt awake yet tired. His muscles were so weak he could barely twitch even when he strained. But oddly he wasn't distressed by this. 

He felt safe enough to wait this odd episode out. Until he came to realize he wasn't alone. He first caught slow movement from his right blocking some of the light, then a dip in the bed. 

He gasped and wrenched his head over to look at his hitherto unknown guest. The figure was wreathed in darkness because of the light behind it and his eyes watered trying to seek out features. 

Then a small; delicate hand ran over his chest and a soft voice cooed, almost sang. 

Krennic smiled and let his eyes slide closed, a few stray droplets running down his face. Soft lips kissed the needless tears away. 

“Persephone…” he sighed. 

Now he’d heard her voice he had no trouble picturing his favorite dancer and escort. He could feel her sheens of silky, jet black hair cascading over his arm and shoulder as she curled up against his side. 

Her small, warm hand keep running circles over his chest and her closeness was quickly chasing away the chill of the room. Dimly he became aware that he was still completely clothed save his hat. 

He grunted in distaste flexing his feet slightly and hearing the creak of leather boots. 

‘ _ Damn. Now there’ll be dirt in the bed _ .’ 

His concerns were quickly forgotten as she began pressing more warm kisses to his ear and jaw. He smiled again and turned his head a bit to welcome those kisses with his own. To his relief his strength seemed to be ebbing back though his limbs still felt heavy. 

But with his Persephone here, her soft locks tickling his neck, her pouting mouth showering him with kisses and her hand beginning to wander lower he couldn't care less if he could move or not. 

“Sweet Persephone.” He murmured and she giggled in turn. 

She pressed her hand lower and ran it over his groin getting a low groan from him. He felt her smile against his cheek and couldn't keep from biting his lip as she began expertly working him though the stiff fabric of his uniform. 

She always joked that she'd come to know him so well she could get him up with one finger. At times he had considered just sweeping her away with how she could make him melt. Propriety forbade it though. 

Any thoughts about their situation trickled away as she started leaving love bites on his neck. For once he was unbothered at the prospect of marks. He kept worrying at his lip as she rubbed harder and the took a tight grip on him through those blastedly thick pants. 

His lip would be swollen tomorrow if he kept chewing it but again he did not give a single damn. 

“Persephone…” he squeaked. 

She hummed and let her hand glide up to the buckle at his waist, undoing it as deftly as he could a bra clasp. The thought sent him further down the spiral of lust. 

She undid the bottom half of his tunic with one hand while the other arm slid under his neck. She tucked a leg between his propping them open. He relished how vulnerable he felt. Unable to move and having his uniform opened for another to do as they pleased with him. 

She was soon working away the thinner belt on his pants, then slowly raking the zipper tab down. Krennic breathed deep trying to brace himself and cool his jets so he could last as long as he wanted to. 

He couldn't keep that cool up as she slipped dainty fingers into his fly and oh so delicately ran those fingers up and down his length. His body stiffened and he could swear he lost another 30% of his blood flow to his aching dick. 

He bit that lip of his so hard he felt a tiny trickle down the corner of his mouth. It didn't matter; all that mattered was her flattening her palm against him, her hand now engulfed in his trousers. 

He let himself moan in earnest when she saw fit to brush past that last barrier his boxers made and give him the first tight upstroke. 

“Persephone.” She kissed the side of his face she could reach when he whimpered her name. He could feel sweat starting to head at his brow. 

It wasn't so much the act that was making him dissolve into a hopeless puddle. In pretending he could do nothing about it, that he was helpless. Such thoughts set him alight in ways he'd never dared admit out loud. But Persephone, perceptive and experienced as she was never needed him to say it. 

And she’d never questioned his secret needs. She’d giggle and happily oblige the Director, guiding him into compromising positions, whispering humiliating things in his ear all the while. 

Each time he saw her it got harder to walk away afterwards. He needed her around. Perhaps after the station was finished…

“Unf.” He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

Perhaps after he got his inevitable promotion…

“Ah...ah!”

She was working him faster, humming in his ear letting her breath tickle the shell. He let a shaky laugh out and turned his head a little towards her. Oh it was coming fast. 

Krennic’s toes started to curl and his boots creaked again. He tended, holding himself an inch away as long as he could stand. He whole body spasmed in spite of him and any coherent thought got lost in the white haze her talented hand was turning him into. 

Finally he relaxed and fully expected orgasm to hammer through him. But...it didn't. Persephone didn't stop or slow at all and Krennic still felt himself on the ragged edge yet release wasn't coming. 

He tried to relax as much as he could in his taut state. No matter how much he wound and wound up the end wouldn't come. By the stars he'd never felt so ready, so damn good yet pain was also creeping up on him. It was starting to feel like a pressure just above his bladder, like something was blocking him from the inside. 

He hissed and twisted, trying to tell Persephone to stop but the words wouldn't come. He whimpered and she seemed to take all this as a signal for more. She sped up as much as she could still smiling against him and Krennic felt a fresh set of tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Finally he found his voice. 

“Persephone… I can't...I can't. I need more!” 

She stopped at that pecked his face yet again. 

“Don't worry.” She said in her small, cute voice. 

She sat up slightly and her hand left him, felt like she was gesturing to something. Krennic only cared about the pain dimming and his ragged breathing finding balance again. He didn't hear any footsteps but he felt the dip in the bed on his left and sudden radiating heat from the new body. 

Whoever this was wasted no time shimming up and mimicking Persephone’s pose at his other side. 

He couldn't open his eyes to see but he had someone lift his head to slide their arm under it with Persephone’s. It felt clothed. 

This new person was so hot. It felt good for a moment in the uncomfortably cool room but after her ministrations Krennic felt too hot, far too hot. 

He wondered who she had invited in then her hand found its way back into his trousers, pulling his cock out then diving back into seek out something else. 

He chuckled softly. 

“Persephone, what are you up to?” He barely managed to mumble. 

“Only the worst of things I imagine.” 

Krennic’s blood ran cold. A hand wrapped itself around his unattended dick. It was big, much bigger than hers and calloused. He didn't need to feel that hand to know this was a man. And that one sentence told him exactly who that man was. 

Krennic’s eyes finally obeyed him and opened though he desperately wished they hadn't. 

It was Tarkin laying next to him. With a smile like the blade of a savage knife illuminated in the low light. 

Krennic tried to scream. Tried to ask him what in the Emperor’s name he was doing. He tried to get away. He tried to break off and reach for the blaster still securely holstered at his thigh. But whatever had him paralyzed kept him paralyzed. 

He gave a grunt and a half hearted wail as Persephone started to circle and stroke his puckered back entrance. 

She had plundered him so before and in the right mood he welcomed it but by all the blazing stars not now. Krennic gritted his teeth. It was all he could do as he truly lay helpless. His hated rival had a firm grip in the worst place and his favorite lover was working him into a state worse yet. His body betrayed him utterly. 

His cock remained at full mast and he heard Tarkin snicker when it twitched. 

“I always suspected your admiration,” Tarkin purred, Krennic just wanted to punch his smug face, “but I never suspected it ran so very...deep.”

On cue her finger penetrated him and Krennic let out a moan. That noise was disobedient, he'd specifically ordered his body to give no signs of pleasure but it seemed it didn't care. 

In spite of everything a warm glow was building in his gut. 

Krennic was back to biting his lip and it made Tarkin laugh again. 

“My dear you were right. He has a certain kittenish quality in this state.”

Krennic snarled at that and wished Persephone would do anything but giggle in response.

“Per-sephone.” He croaked fixing her with pleading eyes. 

He could just see her fine features in the back lighting. She clearly smiled at him from behind her black hair. 

“You've been having so much trouble lately.” She said, though he wasn't sure it was her voice anymore, “I thought this would help.” 

“It may yet.” Again that smug purr, this time from so close to his ear he felt the puff of burning breath. 

He let out cries again, Persephone had found that secret bundle of nerves and his rival was stroking him in a way that could just about make his head spin. 

“FUCK!” He screamed between gulping and gasping for air. His back was bowing off the bed and his limbs remained stubbornly leaden. 

“Fuck what?” Krennic wished hard that he could head butt Tarkin for daring to put his mouth that close to Krennic’s ear. 

“Fuck your damn accent you Eriadun trash.” Oh wow he’d managed to say that!

Krennic was puffed for just a second before Tarkin nearly sat up; shaking the bed with his laughter. His grin was still knife blade sharp and now his pale blue eyes seemed to gleam. He looked like some frightful Sith apparition, Krennic wanted to shrink away from him and hide in the sheets. 

“The Director shows a bit of his true self.” Tarkin sneered. He lowered himself again till he was criminally close to Krennic’s lips.

“I'll be blunt.” Persephone punctuated his statement with a much harder thrust against his prostate. 

“This game is only just getting started Krennic. Go ahead and rail, go ahead and glare.” 

Tarkin increased his previously leisurely pace coupled with that mind numbing technique he could barely hear the man with his nerves burning down.

“Any resistance is just fuel on the fire, you know this. You will come to live for these moments.”

Krennic writhed as much as he could, his cries were getting louder and a lingering rational part of him hoped someone might hear and get suspicious.

Everything else was just feeding off the humiliation of the moment. Struggling to move limbs that refused to budge; the hellish juxtaposition between his lover and and his rival both of whom had him firmly within their power; and finally how they were using that power.

Any sounds coming from him were now just tight gasps and squeaks. Pleasure was radiating through his traitorous body and his thoughts were beginning to turn with it. Tarkin seemed to be implying this would become some kind of regular occurrence. 

Against any better judgement he was hoping it would. If he could feel like this, please holy stars let it happen again. 

No sooner had he thought that then he managed to bolt up screaming. He felt a strong arm around his throat and shoulders yanking him back down.

“This is a direct order; you are to stay down.”

Tarkin could make great men wilt with a casual order. This one spoken with every fibre of command made Krennic feel like he might just get dragged off to the firing squad if he disobeyed.

After that his tormentors set to work on him again. 

‘ _ What do you want _ ?!’ he found himself thinking. He must had whimpered something nearly intelligible because Tarkin lowered an ear and hissed,

“What was that now?”

“What do you want...oh- from me?”

“The only thing you have to give Director. Obedience.”

Krennic’s mouth fell open and ripples started traveling from his scalp to his toes, converging again at his groin.

Everything went dark for a second then it was like a rubber band snapped and he was suddenly free. He bolted upright in bed gasping, nearly yelling, and whipped his head around. He was alone.

Krennic laid back down and gathered his blankets around him. He tried to get his rapid breathing and racing mind under rein again. He was still harder than durasteel under his flimsy boxers and not at all pleased about it.

He sucked bracing breathes in and out and calmed himself. Just a fucking fucked up shit pile of a dream. He didn’t normally swear that much even in his head but this situation warranted at least a few curses.

Krennic shuddered a number of times remembering the grimy details. The images of Tarkin looming over him with a lascivious hold on his dick stuck to his brain till he finally sat back up, shaking himself as if trying to get actual filth off his skin. 

It was just too much and he settled for bolting into the fresher for a hot shower to soothe his addled brain. He threw those boxers right down the garbage chute even though they technically weren’t soiled. Guilty by association. 

The quick shower did something bring him back down to reality. It was a damn shame that stupid dream had to end in such a twisted way when it started so nicely. He hadn’t had much time to slip away and see Persephone lately.

Kinky as she could be thank the Emperor she would never really do such a thing. Something else niggled at the back of his brain as he wrapped a robe around himself and briskly crossed his quarters for a fresh pair of boxers. 

Once back in bed he decided to assuage his fears and do some quick research. He picked his datapad up from its place at his bed side and quickly typed into the search function: sex dreams, meaning of.

A number of vague interpretations popped up but the jist was that a sexual dream about someone, especially someone you don't consider yourself attracted to can indicate not just a desire to be closer to them but also a longing to incorporate their best qualities into yourself. 

Krennic had to suppress another series of shudders admitting it to himself but Grand Moff Tarkin did possess a skill, even a talent for military strategy and tactics that he did deeply covet.

It was cold comfort but as long as it let him get back to sleep he’d take it. It was three in the blessed am and surprise surprise the Grand Moff himself would be arriving at 7.00 sharp to oversee their progress so far.

Director Krennic settled back into bed after deleting the latest search; intent on proving his own prowess to Tarkin tomorrow and then heading straight off for Coruscant and  **his** Persephone as soon as possible. 


End file.
